Honour (Why do we have two pages for honour)?
For the original content, press here. I do not know why there are two pages called honour on this forum but I hope an admin deletes one soon because it is completely not needed. Overview Honour is the implemented point system that lets you gain or lose points because on how much enemies you destroyed which can be both players and aliens. It should also be noted that this is used to determine a ships ranking, along with EP gains. Earning Honor Honour is simply earned by killing Aliens, enemy company players, completing missions, and finishing Galaxy Gates. You can also earn Honour by joining in Events which is also a great way to enjoy playing with friends! Honour is an important part of the game, due to it determining Hall of Fame ranking, therefore, determining your badge. Losing Honour Honour is mostly lost by a term called Company Killing. It is when you shoot down players of the same company. Even by stealing cargo drop of players from your same company, you get honour points taken away from you and credits too in this case. Disabling Collecting Not-Free Cargo A simple fix to avoid stealing from your company is to go to the "Settings" in-game at the top right, click 'Interface', and uncheck "Show cargo boxes which are not free". Even though this setting is automatically un-checked to new players, it is not advised to switch it on, you can earn just as good enough cargo drop without stealing from other ships. Other Things to Note: *The P.E.T gear Auto Looter will only collect boxes that are free, no matter if you have the setting "show cargo boxes that are not free" on or off. *You cannot steal cargo from group members. Hall of Fame The Hall of Fame, under ranking, is what determines how many rank points you have and Honour plays some part into this. Hall of Fame Ranking: 1/100 Honor points will go towards your ranking in the Hall of Fame according to the following formula: * (EP/100000 + Honor/100) so 1000 Honor points will result in 10 Ranking-Points When you have negative Honour points you are free to be destroyed by your own company and enemies still, you are considered an outlaw to your company. Punishments for having negative honour: * You are an outlaw, friendly ships will fire upon you! *You must attempt to gain the honour back, which will be very difficult since there is no cap on how negative you can go. *Doing things that grant negative honour keep multiplying by two, so if you do it too much you can go into the millions very fast. *The mission called "'''Offer you cannot refuse" '''can help you gain your honour back, you can read more here. Other Facts/Trivia * Firing upon clan war targets and destroying them will not give you negative honour points. * destroying aliens only give positive honour. * Destroying rival companies only gives positive honour.Category:Rank